1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrochemical device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Eelectrochemical devices such as electrochemical capacitors including electrical double layer capacitors, and secondary cells including lithium ion secondary batteries, permit easy miniaturization and weight saving and are therefore expected to be useful as power supplies, for example as power supplies for small electronic instruments or backup power supplies, or as auxiliary power supplies for electric vehicles or hybrid cars.
As an example of such an electrochemical device, an assembly having first and second electrodes and a separator which separates the first and second electrodes, is known (see JP-A No. 5-283287). In the electrochemical capacitor disclosed in JP-A No. 5-283287, the first and second electrodes comprise a conducting active substance layer containing an electrode active substance as constituent material, and an electrically conducting charge collector disposed in electrical contact with the electrically conducting active substance layer.